Five Significant Kisses of Amy Pond
by arliddian
Summary: Amy Pond has kissed and been kissed many times in her life, but some of those moments are more significant than others. One-shot.


**Five Significant Kisses of Amy Pond**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>Amy Pond has kissed and been kissed many times in her life, but some of those moments are more significant than others. One-shot.  
><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Written for a 'writer's choice' prompt: I chose 'kiss'. I re-watched _Amy's Choice_, _The Big Bang_ and _The Girl Who Waited_, and this idea just came to me. Not sure about it, so feedback is appreciated!  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Don't own it; don't sue me.

* * *

><p><em>One<em>

She was thirteen and gangly and still the tomboy girl with the weird friend who kept going on about some strange, imaginary time-travelling man.

He was one of the popular boys, good at sports but not much else, the kind of boy who all the other girls swooned over but who never really impressed her. It was hard to be impressed by a thirteen-year-old boy when you'd met a man who could talk to monsters (although these days she was beginning to think that maybe her therapists were right when they said she'd imagined him).

The kiss was quick and sudden and not particularly enjoyable. It was nothing more than a dare from his friends at someone's birthday party, but that didn't explain his stammer or his blush whenever he saw her at school afterwards.

That was when Amy Pond realised she didn't just count as a boy any more.

_Two_

She was eighteen and leggy and had long ago discovered the advantages of wearing short skirts. There had been plenty of kisses after that first one five years ago, plenty of boys who never meant much to her.

He was one of her best friends, a boy who decidedly did mean something to her, the kind of boy who all the other girls dismissed but who she knew was better than all of the other boys combined. Since realising that he was interested in her, she had begun treating him with distance, caution, not knowing how to deal with him or her confused feelings.

They were at a party that Mels had dragged them to - lots of people they knew and more people they didn't getting a little tipsy on cheap pre-mixed drinks and dancing to nostalgia-inducing pop songs from the 1990s.

Somebody put on the Macarena and the exclamations of delight reverberated around the room; Mels put her hands on their backs and pushed them into line with the rest of the partygoers.

Watching him fumble through the Macarena, awkwardly swinging his hips and messing up the arm movements, she couldn't help but laugh. When he turned to look at her with that sweet, embarrassed smile on his face, she was seized with a sudden impulse.

The kiss was quick and sudden and fierce. When she drew back he blinked at her, dazed, smudges of her lipstick around his mouth. And then he touched her cheek, tentatively, like he couldn't believe it had happened and he wanted to make sure she was real.

That was when Amy Pond realised that Rory Williams was definitely more than just her best friend.

_Three_

She was twenty-one and terrified of the future, of the thought of settling down and never getting to see the world or have the adventures she'd always dreamed of when she was a kid.

He was her time-travelling, not-so-imaginary friend, a madman with a box who kept disappearing and then showing up to save her time and time again. The man who had populated her dreams and her fantasies for years, suddenly flesh and bone before her, rescuing her from the Serious Decisions of life and whisking her away to a wonderful world of stars and monsters.

The kiss was sudden and passionate and impulsive. It was born of restlessness and relief and the need to do something to celebrate the fact that she was alive and not made of stone. He kept trying to push her away, wrenching his lips from hers and prying her fingers from his suspenders.

That was when Amy Pond realised that some things had really just been in her imagination after all.

_Four_

She was twenty-one and full of tangled emotions: the discovery of a love long felt but unacknowledged in words, the residual fear from not one but two nightmares, the pain and memory of a loss that never really happened.

He was her fiancé, stable and dependable and heart-achingly _good_, the man who she had always taken for granted but who she now understood deserved so much more from her.

The kiss was long and passionate and tender. She lost herself in the feel of him, the movement of his lips, his hand along her jaw, and the fact that he was the one who had pulled her towards him made her even surer that he was the only real and solid thing in her mad life.

That was when Amy Pond realised that she could never let Rory Williams go again.

_Five_

she was twenty-one and radiant and she knew she looked beautiful, not because of her elaborate white gown or what the mirror told her, but because of what she saw in his eyes.

He was _hers_, saying his responses with the confidence of a man who was nothing but wholehearted and certain and sincere about what he was saying, and that was all that mattered, really.

The kiss was tender and soft and full of emotion. She knew that the sounds she could dimly hear were the applause and cheers of her friends and family, but it wasn't important. The most important thing was this moment, this kiss, this marker on the journey of their life together.

That was when Amy Pond realised she could see her whole life stretching behind and before her, and all the way through it was woven seamlessly with the life of Rory Williams.

_Fin_


End file.
